1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to document generation and, in particular, to systems and methods for generating documents utilizing voice recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, preparing forms, such as forms for procuring a driver""s license, passport, shopping store membership, etc., oftentimes is a tedious endeavor. Such an endeavor typically requires an applicant to provide numerous pieces of personal information which, oftentimes, is hand-written onto an application form, with the filled-in form then being provided to an appropriate representative. Assuming that the application has been correctly and completely filled in, the representative may then transform the hand-written information provided on the application into an appropriate data format, such as by keyboard entry, for instance, and then generates an appropriate document, such as a license, membership card, etc. If, however, the document is to include an image, such as an image corresponding to the likeness of the applicant, for example, the representative also typically must take a photograph of the applicant so that the photograph may be provided on the document.
Unfortunately, the aforementioned process is subject to many potential inefficiencies. For instance, the entity providing the application forms and generating the corresponding documents typically must employ one or more representatives to facilitate application processing. Additionally, information provided by an applicant typically must be transformed into another data format so as to be storable and/or retrievable by the processing entity.
Therefore, there is a need for improved systems and methods which address these and other shortcomings of the prior art.
Briefly described, the present invention relates to document generation and, more specifically, to systems and methods for generating documents utilizing voice recognition. A preferred embodiment of such a system includes a display device configured to provide a visual representation of at least a portion of a document and an audio input device communicating with the display device. The audio input device is configured to receive audio input from an applicant so that, when an audio input in the form of a verbal response is received from the applicant, the audio input device converts the verbal response to textual data. Thereafter, the textual data may be provided to the display device for display to the applicant in conjunction with the document. An image capturing device also may be provided which is configured to receive image input from an applicant. So provided, when an image input corresponding to the applicant is received, the image capturing device is configured to convert the image input to image data and provide the image data to the display device for display to the applicant in conjunction with the document. Additionally, a document generator is provided which is configured so that, when requisite textual data is acquired by the audio input device, requisite image data is acquired by the image capturing device, and, in some embodiments, a requisite payment is received by a payment-receiving mechanism, the document generator prints the document.
In another embodiment, the system includes: means for providing an applicant with a visual representation of at least a portion of a document; means for prompting an applicant to provide first information corresponding to a first portion of the document; means for receiving the first information, as a first vocal response, from the applicant; means for converting the first vocal response to corresponding first textual data; means for providing the applicant with an updated visual representation of the first textual data appearing at the first portion of the document; and means for generating a printed document corresponding to the updated visual representation of the document.
Some embodiments of the present invention may be construed as providing methods for generating a document, with a preferred method comprising the steps of: providing an applicant with a visual representation, via a visual display device, of at least a portion of a document; prompting an applicant to provide first information corresponding to a first portion of the document; receiving the first information, as a first vocal response, from the applicant; converting the first vocal response to corresponding first textual data; providing the applicant with an updated visual representation, via the visual display device, of the first textual data appearing at the first portion of the document; and generating a printed document corresponding to the updated visual representation of the document.
Additionally, some embodiments of the present invention may be construed as providing computer readable media incorporating a computer program for generating a document. In this regard, a preferred such computer readable medium includes: logic configured to facilitate presentation of a visual representation, via a visual display device, of at least a portion of a document; logic configured to facilitate prompting of an applicant to provide first information corresponding to a first portion of the document; logic configured to facilitate receiving of the first information from the applicant; logic configured to facilitate converting of the first vocal response to corresponding first textual data; logic configured to facilitate providing the applicant with an updated visual representation, via the visual display device, of the first textual data appearing at the first portion of the document; and logic configured to facilitate generating a printed document corresponding to the updated visual representation of the document.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention, as defined in the appended claims.